Typically, the construction of a flight of stairs has throughout the years involved cutting a pair of stair risers out of elongated pieces of lumber with right angular notches being cut into each piece at appropriate spacings before positioning and nailing down stair treads.
The building of staircases is time-consuming and the cutting of lumber requires great skill, care and craftsmanship. This cutting is often on a custom basis and is usually done offsite. This is all time consuming and is often the cause of delays in the course of construction projects.
Furthermore, flights of stairs constructed out of wood have been known to deteriorate, especially when used outdoors.
In light of the above, there is a need for a system and method for constructing flights of stairs easily on site avoiding the need for custom ordering offsite. There exists also a need for making the construction of staircases, or any similar type of construction, easy and convenient for the everyday handyman.